Un, deux, trois petits pas
by BeingFearless
Summary: L'histoire se déroule un jour lors des vacances de Thanksgiving, lorsque Miles et Alaska se retrouvent seuls. / Première fanfiction française sur le livre de John Green, en espérant qu'il y en ait d'autres !


Bonjour!  
Je voulais écrire sur Alaska et Miles du fabuleux livre _Looking For Alaska_ de John Green. Malheureusement, il n'y en a qu'en anglais! Alors voilà, la toute première fiction française sur _Qui es-tu Alaska_. Quelle pression...

Je l'avais traduite en anglais, mais j'ai tout perdu, car lorsque j'ai voulu sauvegarder, j'ai été déconnectée. Comme quoi, toujours copier-coller votre travail avant d'enregistrer !

Cette petite histoire est née d'un rêve étrange que j'ai fait. Je l'ai juste donc retranscrite à travers des mots. (le fameux don d'Alaska est totalement inventé... bonne idée, ou pas.)

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à John Green._

**L'histoire se déroule lors des vacances de Thanksgiving, quand ils sont tous les deux seuls dans le pensionnat.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alaska était blottie contre moi, tandis que nous étions allongés sur mon lit, cigarette à la main. Elle en aspira une dernière longue et interminable bouffée. Puis d'un seul coup, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre, sans m'adresser un regard. J'étais resté allongé jusqu'à son retour.

- _Je voudrais te montrer un truc_, m'avait-elle dit en m'empoignant la main, en direction de sa voiture.

...

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que nous marchions dans la forêt – peuplée seulement d'innombrables insectes dégoûtants – après être descendus de sa voiture. Je me prenais des branches dans la figure par manque d'attention, ce qui la faisait rire. Elle, au contraire, semblait connaître le chemin par cœur, comme si elle l'avait fait des milliers de fois.

- _Nous sommes bientôt arrivés_, dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Nos doigts étaient entrelacés, ce qui me procurait un immense sentiment de bien être et d'angoisse en même temps. J'avais les mains moites j'espérais qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. _Imbécile, bien sûr qu'elle s'en rend compte._ Ce fut elle qui prit la parole en premier, sans se retourner pour autant.

- _Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que j'avais un don_ ?

- _Euh, oui,_ répondis-je, un peu déconcentré.

Mon inattention était rationnelle : devant nous, se trouvait un gigantesque ravin, et, tout au fond, de l'eau qui dévalait à pleine puissance. Comme unique moyen de passage, un pont délabré et une unique corde toute aussi abimée pour se tenir. Impossible de traverser, à moins de…

- _Alaska…_

- _Miles_ ? demanda-t-elle en me souriant à pleines dents. C'était une des rares fois où je la voyais sourire comme ça. C'était beau.

- _Alaska Young, n'y pense même pas une seconde. Tu pourrais tomber._

Son fameux don de marcher sur un fil. J'avais complètement zappé ça, tiens. De toute façon, je n'y croyais pas : elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de me le montrer, et ne m'en avait pas reparlé depuis des lustres.

- _Mais non, je l'ai fait plein de fois…_

- _Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça._

- _Tout se passera bien, tu verras_, déclara-t-elle, péremptoire, mais non sans une tendresse manifeste. _Je viens de te le dire : je l'ai fait des milliers de fois. Je ne tomberai pas._

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de sourire et je l'avouais, je ne pouvais pas résister. C'était la chose la plus belle que je n'avais jamais vu, plus belle qu'une part de pizza, plus belle que la lune, plus belle que tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma raison l'emporta. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la voir marcher à dix mètres au-dessus d'une eau qui pouvait l'engloutir en l'espace d'une seconde. Jamais. Je l'aimais trop pour ça. Alaska remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place et s'avança à petits pas vers moi. Son sourire avec disparu, et, pendant un dixième de seconde, je me suis mis à penser qu'elle reconnaissait son tort et qu'elle n'allait pas sauter.

- _Et puis, si je tombe…_ continua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude. Elle était arrivée à ma hauteur et regardait ses pieds, avant de remonter lentement vers ma bouche, puis mes yeux. _Je vais peut être le regretter mais tu me plais beaucoup, le Gros._

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, agréablement choqué. Avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres rosées se posèrent sur les miennes, et je crus que mon cœur allait tout simplement s'arrêter de battre. Je sentais son sourire, et je pensais alors que c'était le meilleur moment de toute ma vie. Moment dont j'avais, je l'avoue, rêvé plusieurs fois. Malheureusement, sa bouche se décolla de la mienne. Je n'ai pas pu placer un mot, qu'elle parlait déjà.

- _Bon, j'y vais,_ dit-elle. S_inon, je sais que je ne pourrais plus le faire, après ce qu'il vient de se passer._

Je crois que c'est ce genre d'impulsivité et d'acte irréfléchi qui m'avait fait craquer chez elle. J'aurai aimé lui dire que je l'aimais, comme un fou même, mais c'était trop tard : elle montait déjà sur le pont, puis sur la corde. Je me retins de fermer les yeux alors qu'elle posait son deuxième pied sur la ficelle qui pouvait lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. Un pas, puis deux, puis trois, puis huit, et elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Je devais bien le reconnaître : elle savait marcher sur un fil mieux que quiconque (en fait, je n'en savais rien, puisque je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre à part elle marcher sur un fil, mais bon), et je ne pouvais renier son talent. Mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée de la voir tomber. _Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer…_ n'arrêtais-je pas de me répéter dans ma tête. Mes mains quant à elles étaient plus trempées encore que toute à l'heure. _11 pas… 14…_ Alaska était presque arrivée, plus que quelques minuscules petites avancées et elle serait saine et sauve- et mon visage reprendrait de la couleur. _Allez, Alaska, grouille toi_… lui ordonnais-je mentalement. Un coup de vent brutal se fit ressentir la corde se balança de droite à gauche frénétiquement. Je posai mon regard sur le début de la corde en espérant que celle-ci tienne. Lorsque je remontai mes yeux le long du cordage, Alaska n'était plus là. Paniqué, je courus vers le précipice afin de regarder en bas. Alaska avait disparu, elle s'était envolée. Volatilisée. A ce moment précis, j'aurai pu laisser échapper quelques larmes, si Alaska n'était pas réapparue derrière moi en me bandant les yeux.

- _Qui suis-je _? questionna sa voix.

Je sursautai, et me retournai à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- _Bordel de merde, Alaska, qu'est-ce que…_

Pour seule et unique réponse, Alaska rit aux éclats, et me coupa la parole en m'embrassant fougueusement.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé!

_xoxo_


End file.
